Game of Life
by Bubbles That Dance in the Sky
Summary: My phone vibrated in my pocket, I took it out and got a look, '1 message'. I flipped open my phone and looked at the message. "Wanna play a game? A game that is never to be created into a video game. A game of survival. A game of life. If you lose, you die. But it's your own choice to play or not..." (I'm quite bad at summaries .)
1. Prologue

**Yo people! This is my second story... well I WILL rewrite it, but a bit later ok? ENJOY! :)**

**Prologue**

**Shiki's POV (He is my OC. See chapter 2 to understand) **

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I took it out and saw there were a message sent to my phone.

I flipped open the screen and clicked open the message, but i first looked at the contact number, 'unknown number'.

'Oh well, let's first see what the message is about.' I thought and I started to read the message.

_"Wanna play a game? A game that is never to be created into a video game. A game of survival. A game of life. If you lose, you die. But it's your own choice to play or not..."_

"What?" I said as I read on.

_"I asked 200 children to play, Some will play, some will refuse. Are you going to play or refuse? It's your own choice."_

Then my phone buzzed again, it's another message from the 'unknown number'

I clicked open the message and started to read it.

"If you want to play,come to - before 2 p.m." **(I typed - because I can't think of any place to type :p)**

'2 p.m. huh?' I thought as I looked at my watch. "1 p.m."

"I guess I'll go and have a look." I said and started to walk towards the meeting place.

It took quite sime time to get there, well I had to take subways, trains, etc...

I even got lost for a while... I took the wrong subway.

But yeah, I found where the meeting place will take place in about... 15 minutes.

I jogged there and saw that it was a field... I didn't even know there was a field here.

There were alot of children there, and I'm saying, ALOT!

And the thing that suprised me more is there were ELEVATORS!

There were elevators all over the place, I looked up to see where the elevators led up to.**(If you want to get a little bit of idea of the image go on youtube and type 'The new Millennium- Vocaloid.' The elevators is kinda like those ones.)**

It was so high that it was out of sight.

'I wonder where it will lead to?' I thought as I walked towards one elevator.

I looked at my watch and looked at the time, 2:56; four more minutes.

I waited for a while and felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

I looked around and saw all the children reaching into their pocket or bag to get their phones.

I took out my phone and clicked open the message.

_'Welcome, players! To the 'Game of life!'. If you accept the request please feel free to get on one of the elevators and come see the adventure game. Oh! by the way, call me __**Joker. **__Of course! It's not my real name.'_

" 'It's not my real name' it says" I muttered as the elevator door next to me opened.

I looked around and saw some children getting into some elevators, some hesitate, and some of them turning to leave for home.

I turned towards the elevator and walked into it.

I looked at the field as the elevator started to rise into the sky.

I leaned on one of the wall and closed my eyes, I slid down the wall and sat on the floor of the elevator, the elevator were slower than I thought it would be.

My mind started to drift off and my body started to relax.

After a couple minutes of going up into the sky, I started to fall asleep.

But before I fall completely asleep, the elevator stopped as I heard a 'ding' sound.

Cold, fresh, breezy air filled the room, I opened my eyes and saw mist all over.

I stood up and walked out of the elevator.

The moment I walked out of the elevator cold wind blew around me and I heard trees rustling.

I need to close my eyes to prevent sand blowing into my eyes.

When the wind calmed down and the rustling of the trees stopped.

I opened my eyes to see a forest with tall big trees, and somehow it gave me the chills.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, I took it out and saw a person sent me a voice mail.

But it was not the 'unknown number' anymore. It's **Joker**.

I clicked the message as it started to play.

_"Welcome! to the game of life! I'm Joker! The creator of the game. You may not turn your back now; it's too late." _Somehow his voice sounded famaliar, a bit hoarse. _"If you want to turn and leave, too late. Look behind you."_ I looked behind me and saw the elevator, gone. _"__**Good Luck!**__"_


	2. Characters and Informations

**Hi guys! ^^ I'm going to write some information on my story like characters and other stuffs. **

**PLZ! PLZ! You can skip the rrbz and ppgz but please don't skip my OCs and the information of the island!**

**Brick Jojo:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Orange

Eye colour: Red

**Butch Jojo:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Raven

Eye colour: Dark green

**Boomer Jojo:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Blond

Eye colour: Dark blue

**Akatsutsumi Momoko:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Orange

Eye colour: Pink

**Matsubara Kaoru:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Raven

Eye colour: Green

**Gotokuji Miyako:**

Age: 16

Hair colour: Blond

Eye colour: Blue

**My OCs:**

**Tsumakawa Shiki:**

**Age: 17**

**Hair colour: Very dark brown**

**Tsumakawa Shizaki:**

**Age: 17 **

**Hair colour: Very dark brown**

**Eye colour: Blood red**

**Shiki and Shizaki are twins, they look the same but only the eye colour is different.**

**The island of 'Game of life' Is a place created by the **_**Joker**_**. The island is a floating island in the sky and is a big island full of games. although it i full of games but it is not some kind of **_**game**_** you play on a PSP, DS or play station... etc. The game will have different kind of monsters as your opponent, sometime they are humans.**

**The island have different games, but only takes a little part of the island. there is trees at the very end of the the games. The trees make it look like a forest, but it is not.**

**If you kill one of the creatures in the island, you will recieve something useful.(E.g. swords or clothes) The creature will turn into thin air and you will see a item in front of you.**


	3. Ch 1 - Begin!

**Hey ppl! Nice to see you^^! Hope you enjoyed the prologue! Well by the way, here's Chapter 1. PLZ review! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1- Begin!**

**Kaoru's POV**

"Oh boy."I said snapping my phone shut.

I felt chills running down my spine.

My two best friends next to me was gripping my arms so tight.

"Guys," I said closing my eyes, "I'm sorry. I dragged you into this."

"Kaoru-san, it's fine" I looked at my blonde friend, she look so pale, I could see some tears at the corner of her eyes.

I looked over at my red hedded friend, she's as pale as my blonde friend.

"Miyako, Momoko, I'm really sorry. I never knew this would happen." I said to Momoko and Miyako. "I thought we might just take a look at the game and go back home; but who knew this was a game that you'll need to risk your life with? I-I don't know what to say..."

"Kaoru-san, you're not at fault" Miyako said trying to cheer me up.

"Y-Yea, we are the ones that followed you in the first place. so Kaoru, it's not your fault" Momoko said putting on a smile that everyone knows is fake.

I closed my eyes to think, my mind was clueless.

"W-Well, standing here and not moving is useless, right? So i think we should try and survive. Thats the only way out." I said looking straight ahead.

I shook off their hands and took a step forward.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

It startled me and I took out my phone.

I flipped it open and the message is of course, from Joker.

I clicked into it and started to read it.

Momoko and Miyako rushed to my side.

_"You kids disappoint me... The game started, yet you still didn't take a step into the forest. Well, I guess I should have explained it you want to survive, there's food in the island, but you have to look for it are different games on this island. If you want an example I'll tell you, but only one~ A Maze. And lots more, It's fun! don't be scared! Go on! START!"_

I shut my phone and sighed, "I guess this is the only thing we could do"I said as I started to walk forward


	4. Ch 2 - Dead Manor

**Hi! Here is the SECOND chapter! N'JOY!**

**Chapter 2- Dead Manor**

**Boomer's POV**

I walked into the forest behind my red headed bother, having my raven haired bother walking behind me.

'Am i supposed to be here?' I thought 'Joker said we will need to survive but how could anyone survive without anything?'

Suddenly I bumped into Brick, "Hey!" He shouted.

"S-Sorry." I said.

"What's wrong." Butch said calmly behind me.

"Look." Brick said pointing ahead of him.

Butch and I peered over his shoulder to see a BIG manor about half a kilometre away.

Thin mist floated around it, "Hey." Brick said looking at me with a irritated look on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Would you let go of my hand?" He said narrowing his eyes at me.

I looked down and saw that i was squeezing Brick's hand tightly.

"Wah!" I shouted letting go of his hand and stepped back, I stepped on Butch's feet and fell backwards.

"Hey! Get off!" Butch yelled under me.

I climbed on my feet and apologized to Butch.

Brick decided that he was going to the manor to take a look, Butch agreed but I didn't like the idea of it.

"Hey." I said as they started to head towards the manor. "I don't think that this is a good idea."

"Then stay here." Butch said with a dull expression.

I frowened and said, "Fine. I'll go with."

We started to walk towards the manor, when we arrived at the door step, Brick knocked on the door with his hands cluctched lightly.

We waited for about a few good seconds until the door swung open with abou 6 or 7 people standing there with wide smiles, 4 of them are wearing maid clothings, 2 of them are wearing a suit, and one of them were wearing kimono.

**(It's a bit confusing so here:**

**4 of the maids has same hair colours (Brown) but different coloured eyes (Blue, green, yellow and pink)**

**Suit person 1 - Has purple hair and purple eyes, is wearing a brown suit.**

**Suit person 2 - Has black hair and blue eyes, is wearing a black suit**

**The person wearing the kimono has sky blue hair and silver eyes**

**It is still confusing but I'll make it more clear)**

"Oh, what may we help you with?" The person wearing the brown suit said as he stepped foward and has his face inches from Brick's, "I'm the builter, pleased to meet you."

He stepped back when the words left his mouth, the maids dashed towards us with cheerful smiles and with quick movements they said, "I'm Jun." The first one said, "I'm Jan" said the second one " I'm Jin" the third one introduced "I'm Jen" the last one said as all four of them jumped back in excitment.

The person in the the black suit walked calmly towards us with a bright smile on his face and said, "Greetings, my name is Hokari, I am the master of this house."

The women with the kimono walked up next to him and said in a very lady like way, "My name is Haruka, and I'm Hokari's wife."

Butch and I were shocked, but Brick still remained calm and said, "My name is Brick, they are my brothers, Butch and Boomer." Brick introdused us to them pointing at us.

"Please exuse our behavior, we don't usually get guests. Oh my, thinking about it... you boys are the first guests we have had." Haruka- san said placing hand on her cheek.

"Please, come in. You must be tired." Hokari- san said as he motioned us to go in the house.

We walked into the house and the builter closed the door behind us.

I was the last one to enter the house, the buiter walked behind me.

This house is really creepy... but for some reason I think these people is kind.

"Guys..." I whispered to Brick and Butch.

They turned around and looked at me, "Remember, mama said that we can't belive the words strangers says like...like... _I'll give you some sweets._" I said slightly frowning.

Butch slapped his forehead and Brick's eyebrow twitched a little.

"Ummmmm..." Brick said narrowing his eyes at me, "Did they even offer us any sweets?"

"Would you like some swees?" We heard a voice said. The four sisters came hopping towards us with a basket in one of them's hand, when that stood in front of brick she reached out the basket and smiled sweetly while saying, "Would you like some sweets?"

"SEE!" I yell-whispered to them.

"Uh... I'm fine thank you." Brick said looking at them.

"And would you like some? Butch-kun, Boomer-kun?" The girl said looking at us.

"No...nononono, mama said we can't accept sweets from strangers." I said worried.

The girls started to giggle and I heard a deep voice laughing behind me, it was the builter.

When the laughing and the giggling calmed down a little Butch sighed and took a sweet from the basket.

He opened the wrapping and waved the sweet in front of my face.

He then threw the sweet in the air and caught it with his mouth, he started to chew the sweet, "See. No poison." He said looking at me, "Hey, this sweet is quite soft huh."

"Yes," The girl with the basket said smiling, "I made it."

"Wow" Butch said swallowing the sweet, "You're great!"

A few moments later Butch's face twisted in pain, he clutched his chest tightly and fell to his knees and slowly crumbled to the floor.

"Butch!" I screamed and immediatly kneeled down next to him.

I grabbed both his shoulder and said, "Butch, please! You MUST be ok! You're my only brother!" I heard Brick coughing but I ignored him, "Please! I'll give you all the sweets for the rest of my life, PLEASE BE OK!"

Butch slightly looked up and gave me a smug look, "I'm just kidding" He stood up and dusted himself off, "The sweets for the rest og your life is mine." He said pointing at me.

The four maids offered to go to the living room to have some food, everyone walked after them.

I remained there... dumbfounded.

I heard soft laughing behind me, I looked back and saw the builter still standing behind me.

"You and your brothers really get along well." He said holding his hand out as an offer.

I took his hand and got some support while I stood up, "No way, they always tease me and embarrass me in pubic." I explained to him.

"I see." He said tilting his head slightly. "but you're still lucky to share you presious life with your brothers, and if I'm not wrong, you also have a mother." He said as we headed towards the living room.

"Ah," I said, "acctually... we were created by our 'mama' ...a monkey, a talking monkey that creates things...oh, not to mention he is a male monkey." i said a bit embarrassed.

"Wow! That is very interesting!" The builter said smiling brightly.

"May I ask...?" I said starting to wonder.

"Yes, anything." he said to me.

"Is your name 'builter' or do you have a name?" I asked him.

"Wow, you're the first that asked." He said having a suprised expression, "Well...my name is Hananake." He said opening a door we reached. "Furanema Hananake"

"That is a nice name." I said smiling at him.

"Thank you." He said, "but I hate that name." He said suddenly changing his kind expression to a grim one.

"Huh?" I said frowning.

"I hate my name, I hate my face, I hate eyerything about me." He said, for some reason, his voice is like... full of hatred.

We walked in front of another door and Hananake-san putted his hand on the door knob.

Before he opened the door I started to say, "Hananake-san I..."

Before I can finish my sentence he said, "Please call me builter in front of others, but you're welcomed to all me Hananake when no one is there."

"Oh... sure" I said smiling a little, Hananake san opened the door and led me into a brightly lit room with a long table in the centre, foods and candles were on the table. Countless chairs were beside he table.

Butch, Brick, Haruka- san and Hokari- san were sitting in some chairs. Talking cheerfully, they noticed the door open and looked at our direction.

Hananake- san's expression lit up and he smiled brigtly towards the others.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me to a chair, pulled it backwards and motioned me to sit down.

I bowed and thanked him for the offer.

Haruka- san started to ask us questions about our family members.

Hananake- san placed a cup of tea in front of me, I looked up and saw his expression a bit unhappy.

I heard faint knocking from afar, I think it's not my imagination because everybody looked towards the direction where the sound is coming from.

The four sisters jumped up and down shouting, "Yay! More guests! More guests!"

They dashed out of the room and ran out of view.

"Darling, I think we need to give our other guests some greetings, but what about the boys?" Haruka- san said as she placed a hand on her cheek wondering what they must do.

"Master, my lady, how about I stay and look after them and you may go give your greetings to the other quests?" Hananake- san suggested.

"Ah, good idea..." Hokari-san said. I thought he was going to say _Hananake_ but instead he said, "_Builter_"

Hokari- san and Haruka- sand walked out and Hananake- san stayed behind.

"Hey." Butch called out to Hananake-san.

"Yes?" Hananake-san replied with a smile on his face.

"Why do you guys be so kind to us although you don't even know us?" He asked.

"The answer is simple..." Hananake-san said "Because you are our guests."

The door burst open having the four sisters dashing into the room running around the room dancing and singing.

Haruka-san and Hokari-san came in having another three children in front of them, a girl and two boys... I think they are 1 or 2 years our junior.

Hananake-san offered the other guests each a seat and gave them a cup of tea.

He then walked behind Hokari-san and said something that none of us can hear, Hokari-san said something back and Hanananake-san walked out the room.

Hokari-san stood up and said, "Come, let me show you around the house and when we return...let's have a party!"

"Party! Party!" The four sisters shouted throwing their hands in the air and started to dance.

Hokari-san heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Girls, calm down."

Right after Hokari-san said that the four sisters stopped and stood there in a line smiling ear to ear.

We started to follow Hokari-san down the hallway and he started to show us room to room.

After dozens and dozens of room we stopped at a roomm with a door decorated with jewels and shining stones.

He opened the door and walked in, having the six of us following behind him, the room is filled with jewels and gold.

He walked in front of a table and turned around, facing us, he started, "Now, this room is a very important room..."

"I can see that." Butch said looking around the room, Brick slapped him behind the head. "Hey!" He yelled, "What was that for?!"

Brick glared at him and said, "For the rudeness."

the others laughed softly at Butch as Hokari-san stepped aside, allowing us to see what is on the table.

It was a book, an old looking book with letters I can't understand on it.

Hokari-san started, "This book is very important to us, you may not touch it, even on the cover. If you do, terrible things would happen and might even cause death."

The girl gasped a little and held one of the other boy's hand.

"Well, I belive that is all the rooms!" Hokari-san said and walked out the room.

The six of us followed, when I looked back I saw the other three kids staring back at the room, then started to follow.

We returned to the big room and had a party for... I don't know how many hours.

Hananake-san were there when we returned.

"Well, we could call that a day." Hokari-san said, "You must be tired, the builter prepaired some rooms so that you could sleep there."

Hananake-san led us to a hallway brightened with candles, he walked down six rooms and said we could choose the room we want.

They each got a room and I was the last one, before I went in Hananake-san said to me, "Boomer, I want you to wear this ring while you sleep." He then handed me a ring with a beautiful flower on it, he patted my head, smiled at me, and then walked away.

I followed what Hananake-san told me to do and then went to sleep.

**DONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**The next chapter : Dead Manor's END**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
